1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to user interfaces, and, more specifically, to graphical user interfaces for gaming systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Computing devices include tablet computers such as iPads, and smart phones, including Apple's iPhone®, Google's Android® phone, and Symbian® phones. These computing devices have extremely user-friendly interfaces, for enabling easy and quick interaction to users thereof. Most of these devices incorporate touch-sensitive screens that obtain user's inputs and facilitate smooth user interaction. Gaming software is employed in many of these devices for leisure purpose. An important aspect of a gaming system is the ease with which a user can enter desired inputs and interact with the user interface of the device on which he/she plays a game. For devices that lack a touch-screen facility incorporated therein, the only possible ways of interaction of the user while playing a game on such devices, is by clicking an associated mouse, using associated keyboard functions/keys to operate, or using associated joysticks. The experience with the ‘point and click’ or ‘joystick’ incorporated in many lower grade electronic devices is incompatible and often time consuming, while playing a game. Specifically, there are specific games where a user/player needs to use clicking, pointing, tapping and dragging operations many times, and often at different device display locations, which is hard to operate through a mouse or a joystick. In a typical gaming environment, where a user needs to perform similar operations by clicking or touching on multiple points on the interface, this becomes cumbersome. Even the touch-sensitive screens, provided in many conventional electronic devices, are capable of sensing the touching operation at one point at a time. Multi-touch screens are still not popular, and they can be of great benefit in gaming environment. Some of the conventional gaming console applications can be controlled through multi-touch sensitive operations, however, in strategic gaming environments, for performing certain desired operations, they still have some drawbacks.
Therefore, considering the aforementioned problems, there exists a need for a better and highly congenial graphical user interface for a gaming system, while playing a game on a computing device.